Ginny's Secret
by Mistress of Blue Evil
Summary: Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have been keeping Ginny's secret from Harry since they found out a few years ago. How will Harry take to this secret and that he's the only one that doesn't know?
1. Introduction

**((A/N: Hey all my loyal fans and other readers! Welcome to my newest and more interesting stories. Please feel free to ask questions in your reveiws and I will answer them either right here before a new chapter or in a private e-mail. I hope you'll like the surprise twist later in the story, and if you figure it out tell me your guess. I hope you like this story and please don't forget to review they are very welcome, but flames will be unexceptable. Thank you.))**

**Introduction**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron are just getting out of Hogwarts after they've had a chaos filled 6th year. Harry is thinking about what to do about Voldemort and Hermione and Ron keep insisting that they come along for the ride.

"Harry, you know we'll just come along anyways," Hermione said one summer day sitting on Ron's bed talking with the two boys.

"Hermione, Ron, I can't have you two coming along…it's too dangerous. You saw what happened to you guys 5th year. I can't have that happen again. This is something I've got to do on my own," Harry said staring her in the eye.

"No, Harry, you're not doing this alone," it was a female voice, but it wasn't Hermione's. Ginny was standing in the door of the room her hair in a ponytail flipped over her left shoulder.

"Ginny! You didn't hear anything," Ron said trying to hypnotize his with his eyes.

"I did hear something. Harry, I'm coming, too," Ginny said sitting next to Harry.

"No, Ginny, you're the last person I'd want coming. You could get hurt, or worse killed. I'm not going to loose you," Harry said putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders and giving them a squeeze towards him.

"Harry, if you're going to do this…you're going to need more than a good head on your shoulders and a prophecy that's on neither your side nor Voldemort's," Hermione said before covering her mouth.

"What prophecy?" Ginny asked looking from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry. Harry explained the prophecy the best he could to Ginny. Ginny looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Ginny buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

"You can't die, Harry, that prophecy has to be wrong. You can't be the one," Ginny said as Harry put a comforting hand threw her hair.

"Gin, listen. The Order knows about the prophecy, so don't go telling that you know something. It'll mean trouble for me," Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny nodded and looked into Harry's eyes. It was killing Harry to see her like this and not be able to kiss it all away. Harry felt like crying himself, but decided against it. Harry held her in his arms for a few moments before letting her go.

"You ok?" Harry asked and Ginny just ran to her room.

"I'll check on her," Hermione said pushing both boys back to where they had been sitting before they stood to go after Ginny. Hermione walked over to Ginny's room and sat next to Ginny's crying form. Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked and Ginny sat up.

"I can't bare it, Hermione. I couldn't bare to see him dead," Ginny said tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"Tell him that, Ginny. Tell him you still love him. He still loves you. Can't you see that?" Hermione asked passing Ginny the box of tissues.

"Hermione, will he love me for who I really am?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione with hopeful eyes.

"I hope he will," Hermione said giving Ginny a pat on the back.

"We should get out of here," Ginny said. "My brothers might think I'm crying my eyes out," Ginny said laughing.

"You should tell Harry how you really feel, Ginny," Hermione said pushing her into Ron's room and dragging Ron out so Ginny and Harry could be alone.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said with a weird smile. "I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you, too," Ginny said sitting on his bed beside him.

"Ginny, I'm sorry if you feel…hurt or anything like that, but it's the way things are. I'm, sorry for not telling you," Harry said putting his hand in hers.

"Harry, I didn't feel hurt…I felt like I…I don't really know how I felt. The thought of loosing you is just…unbearable. I couldn't stand loosing you, Harry. Not to death or even…" Ginny muttered under her breath, "…to another woman."

"What?" Harry asked not hearing the last part of what she was saying.

"I couldn't stand loosing you to death or to another woman," Ginny blurted out.

"Ginny? You still have feelings for me?" Harry asked looking at Ginny curiously.

"Yeah, I do," Ginny said getting up and walking to the door. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into his.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry said kissing her lips lightly.

"Oh, Harry. I love you, too," Ginny said kissing him back.

"Oy! Harry, Ginny, what the heck are you doing?" Fred and George said as they stuck their heads in the room.

"Leave us be, you insufferable idiots!" Ginny said as she flicked her wand and the door closed.

"Oy! That ain't fair!" both of the twins said. They both left after giving up on trying to get into the room.

"We should go downstairs so no one thinks we're doing something…bad up here," Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her out of the room.

**((A/N: Well, that's one chapter of many. I hope you like it and I hope you'l come and read it later when it's updated. Hope to hear from my reviewers soon. R&R! HarryPotterStarWarsGoddess**

**Newest funny review:**

**Ron: Hey, Harry, can you pass me the gasoline?  
Harry: Why?  
Ron: I can't find the olive oil.  
Harry: It's sitting right next to you.  
Ron: I know...I just want to see how well the gas cooks on the stove.  
Harry: Ok, here it is, but let me get out of the country before you start cooking it.  
**Harry runs to China and still hears the explosion form Ron cooking the gasoline


	2. Chapter 1

**((A/N: Hello there all my readers, I would like to thank my reviewers and I would like to point out the review button to the other 190 of you that didn't review. Reviews can be quite fun to write and can really tell me that people like my work. I love the reviews and I'd love to get more soon! For now I'll let you read the story!))**

**Chapter One**

**_+The New Order Member_** +

"Now, you two might as well eat before you leave," Molly Weasley said to Remus and Tonks as they were heading back to Headquarters.

"No, Molly, we've got plenty to eat at Headquarters. Don't worry about feeding us," Tonks insisted and she dragged Remus out of the house before he could object.

"They seem to be an odd couple. Don't you think, mum?" Charlie asked as he piled his plate with food.

"Now, Charlie, it's not nice to judge," Mrs. Weasley said giving him a glare.

"Now, Harry, I heard that you would like to go out with my daughter," Arthur Weasley said making Harry and Ginny choke on their dinners. Ginny threw peas at the twins and they just laughed at her red face.

"Um…well…yes, sir," Harry said putting his fork down because he new what would come next.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked looking Harry right in the eye.

"Um…you know…all the things boyfriends do. Like protect her, love her, lavish her with things, and…er…" Harry said and inserted kiss in his cough.

"Did I hear 'kiss' in that cough, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Dad, lighten up," Ginny said kissing Harry on the lips for the whole family to see. Ron, Charlie, Fred, and George choked on their food. Ron looked at Harry with a look of understanding, while the other three just looked shocked at Ginny's nerve.

"Ginny, no kissing at the table. New rule," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, Ginny…" Fred started.

"…no snogging at the table," George continued.

"Fred! George! Be nice to your sister!" Mrs. Weasley said as she sat at the table to eat with her family and their friends.

"Good evening! How's everyone feeling today?" Minerva McGonagall said walking into the house.

"Good evening, Minerva! Want to stick around for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked the new headmistress of Hogwarts.

"No thank you, Molly. I just wanted to inform you about the Order meeting coming up tomorrow," Minerva said resting her eyes on the empty spot next to Bill.

"Oh, thank you, Minerva," Mrs. Weasley said before McGonagall could say more.

"I also wanted to talk to Ginny if you didn't mind. There's something important I wish to ask of her," McGonagall said motioning for Ginny to stand and walk into the living room.

"What do you think that's all about?" Harry asked Ron and Ron shook his head.

"Really?" Ginny squealed from the other room.

"Wonder what that was all about," Hermione said looking at her two friends before going back to eating.

"No idea. Sounds like she's really excited about something," Ron said with a mouth full of half chewed steak.

"Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed cleaning off Ron's chin for him. Hermione smiled as Ron squirmed. Fred and George laughed and started to sing.

"Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Fred and George sang.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a little one in the baby carriage!" Harry, Bill, and Charlie came in.

"Boys! That's enough!" Mr. Weasley yelled seeing the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

The room was awkwardly silent for a moment. Hermione was glaring at the twins and Harry, but other than that it was pretty awkward. Ron looked at Hermione with a look she had never seen on his face before. What could it be? For once she had no clue.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron asked glancing at her to see if she was still looking at him.

"Fine. I'm totally fine," Hermione said trying to reassure herself of that fact. Ginny walked back into the room and sat next to Harry.

"Thanks, Professor," Ginny said as she saw McGonagall turn to leave.

"Anytime, Ginny," McGonagall said as she walked out the door.

"I'm in the Order," Ginny whispered to Harry as he put his arms around her after breakfast the next day.

"That's great, Gin," Harry said kissing the strands of red hair that fell on her neck.

Harry was sitting against a tree with Ginny sitting in between his legs leaning against his chest. Harry placed his hands on her thighs and Ginny sighed.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny whispered so only Harry could hear her.

"Ginny, nothing in the world could love you more than I do," Harry whispered back in her ear and she giggled at the heat of his breath against her ear.

"Oy! Are you two just going to sit around and cuddle or are you going to play?" Fred asked Harry and Ginny. Harry went to get up but Ginny didn't move.

"Harry," Ginny whined as she felt Harry move under her.

"Oh, ok, Gin. Thanks anyways, guys, but I'll keep my feet on the ground so Hermione doesn't hit me," Harry said indicating to where Ron was teaching Hermione to fly in the garden. Where they played Quidditch wasn't in the garden, but out in the meadow behind the house and beyond the garden.

"Fine, Harry, soot yourself," Fred said gripping his broom and flying off into the air.

"Are you comfy?" Harry asked the half asleep Ginny. Ginny nodded and rubbed her head against his chest. Harry sighed as he brushed her bangs out of her face. Her pale cheeks turned a light pink as his hand lingered on her face before going back to resting on her thigh.

"You getting comfy, Gin?" Hermione said as she walked over. Harry put a finger to his lips and pointed to Ginny who was now breathing lightly. Hermione sat next to Harry and opened up a research book. Hermione sighed as she turned the pages trying to find something.

**((A/N: I'd like to thank my 2 reviewers; 123315 and sou1121. Thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone likes the new summary better than the other one. Please read my other works if you may, and the rating may be lowered.**

**()Poll of the Chapter()**

**Who is your favorite character of the series?**

**A) _Harry_**

**B) _Ginny_**

**C) _Hermione_**

**D) _Ron_**

**E) _Remus_**

**F) _Sirius_**

**G) _Severus_**

Or** H) _Other_**


	3. Chapter 2

**((A/N: Ok people, here comes the _big hint_ about the twist in the story, but I won't _where_ in the chapter it is. I'm just telling you the the hint is in this chapter. I hope everyone will like this chapter, and please tell your friends. Reveiws are lovely, but Flames will be unexceptable. Please remember that as you review. Thanks!!! Please tell me if you think you know the plot twist.))**

**Chapter Two:** _**Old Friends **_

"Thank god! It's about time you told him, Gin!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Ginny got ready for bed that same night. Hermione had already slipped under the covers on her bed and Ginny was still pacing by the door.

"Should I go see Harry? You know, before bed," Ginny asked and Hermione looked at her confused.

"You want to sleep with Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny.

"Maybe, but would that be so wrong?" Ginny asked as her hair started to turn to a light vibrant blonde.

"It will be if you switch in the middle of the night," Hermione said pointing to her hair. Ginny groaned and murmured a spell to keep her hair the same usual red color.

"I'll just go kiss him good-night," Ginny said as she walked into Ron's room across the hall. Ginny saw that both of them were asleep and she walked over to Harry.

"Ginny?" Ron asked waking at the sound of a board squeaking under her feet.

"Shut up," Ginny snapped as she wiggled into Harry's bed trying not to wake him. Ginny draped her arm on his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. Harry moaned and put his arms around her. Harry pulled her closer and rubbed his head against hers.

"What you doin' 'ere?" Harry asked as he slowly woke up.

"Is it a crime to want to be close to your boyfriend?" Ginny asked kissing Harry's bare chest. Harry moaned a little and kissed Ginny's cheek, but he meant to kiss her lips.

"Get some sleep, you two, and no funny business, Harry," Ron said glaring at Harry threw the darkness.

"Wizard's honor," Harry said giving Ron a salute. Ron laughed and turned over in bed. Ginny rolled her eyes at the two of them and cuddled closer to Harry.

"What a night this is going to be," Ron muttered as he felt Ginny hit him with one of the spare pillows on the floor. Ginny kissed Harry before closing her eyes and listening to Harry's heart beat a little faster than usually. Ginny kissed his chest and his heart raced. Ginny smiled.

"Your heart's racing," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. Harry smiled.

"That's because I've got a beautiful girl laying on my chest," Harry said pulling her chin up and kissing her lips. Harry chuckled softly.

"I'm not beautiful," Ginny said and hit his arm softly.

"You're gorgeous," Harry said licking Ginny's lips and kissing her lightly. "Don't let anyone say otherwise," Harry said moving his hand from her waist to her hips.

"Oy! Harry," Ron said in a warning voice. Harry just laughed before he knew that the door had opened.

"Harry? Ginny?" Luna's voice came from the hall as Neville poked his head in.

"When in the world did you guys get here?" Ron asked sitting up and giving Luna a hug and shaking Neville's hand. Ginny didn't move at all. Luna finally dragged her off of Harry and into her room. Neville sat on Ron's bed and they started talking about their summers. It was getting close to September first.

Ginny'sSecret

"Everyone here now?" Mrs. Weasley asked as everyone gathered at the table for breakfast. Harry was sitting next to Ginny and their hands where intertwined under the table.

"Yeah, I think so," Ron said as he shoved food into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and stated eating her mound of eggs. Harry and Ginny laughed at Hermione as she had gotten some egg in her hair from Ron.

"Hermione, you have egg in your hair," Ron said as he was talking he spit more into her hair. Ginny burst out laughing. Harry had to hold tight to her hand so he wouldn't follow her in the fit of laughter.

"Yes, I know. I can feel it coming out of your big mouth!" Hermione said and did the same to him. Ron looked at her and shook his head. Ron kissed her cheek before going back to his breakfast. Hermione looked at him and smiled. Ron saw the look in her eye and knew he was in for it after breakfast.

Ginny'sSecret

"Hermione! Let me go!" Ron said as Hermione pinned him to the ground and didn't let go.

"Not until you say it!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I'll never admit it!" Ron yelled back.

"Maybe this will help," Hermione said ghosting her lips over his. Ron closed his eyes and tried to kiss her, but Hermione pulled away.

"You're killing me, Hermione," Ron said shaking his head.

"Say it, Ron. Say it!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine…I love you," Ron said but Hermione shook her head.

"Yell it! Say it like you mean it," Hermione said putting her face closer to his.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Ron said and his eyes filled with the emotion she couldn't recognize. Then she realizes what it was…love.

"I love you, too, Ronald Weasley," Hermione said lowering herself on top of him and kissing his lips softly. Ron retuned it and in turn deepening the kiss.

"Oh, god," Neville said hitting his head as he and Harry went over to Ron and Hermione and pulled her off of him. Hermione laughed at the two boys and at Ron's face.

"So I can expect to see the two of you ladies in our dorm this next year," Neville said laughing.

"No, actually," Harry said looking at Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, "you won't be seeing any of us."

"Why? Going after Voldemort?" Luna asked and Ginny jumped. Luna just shrugged at their shocked faces.

"Well…yeah," Harry said and looked at Ginny.

"I didn't tell her," Ginny said grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek.

"No one told me. I guessed," Luna said looking at the four of them with an understanding look.

"We're coming, too," Neville said looking at Harry.

"Well, I won't be able to stop you, now will I?" Harry said laughing at Neville. "After all…this prophecy wasn't just meant for me and Voldemort," Harry said remembering that Voldemort picked Harry, but Neville could also be the 'chosen one' in a way.

"True," Hermione said as they sat down to talk about the prophecy.

**((A/N: Anyone figure it out?? Tell me!!))**

**()Poll of the Chapter()**

**Who's the worse evil villian?**

**A) _Voldemort_**

**B) _Umbridge_**

**C) _Harry's conscience_** (don't ask)

_OR_** D) _the Death Eaters_**


	4. Chapter 3

**((A/N: I'm so sorry for the confusion. I mixed up the chapters. God some days I can be such an idiot!!! Anyway I'm really really sorry about that and I hope that every one forgives me for my stupidity. Please enjoy and have a happy holiday!!!!))**

**Chapter Three**

**_ New Lives/Catching Up_**

"Well, have fun today?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they walked into the house a few hours later.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny to see Hermione kissing Ron," Ginny said as Ron shoved her into Harry. Harry shoved Hermione into Ron who instantly landed a kiss on her lips. Harry laughed and sat on the couch.

"Well now, look what we have here. Two new couples! How wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said as she laughed and sent for some friends.

"Who are you calling, mum?" Ginny asked looking at her mother.

"Just a few friends from the Order," her mother replied before shooing the four of them out of the room and into the living room.

"Who?" Ron asked and everyone shrugged.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley told them that the Order had been trying to find new members, but they decided to stop in order to find old ones. She then said that they had found out that there was a way to help the spirit of a dead person to start living again. It was a dangerous procedure and it only worked on four people out of the ten they tried it on, but they were important members. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

"So who are they?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we just recently found that two special people had been watching their son grow up and they had some company. I think that's all I…Harry, wait don't…" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny tried to stop him but Harry ran into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hi, Harry," Sirius said as he looked at Harry as if nothing had happened. Lily collapsed into tears and James smiled with pride.

"Sirius? Mum? Dad?" Harry fainted.

++Ginny'sSecret++

"Harry…Harry!" Ginny called and he felt her lips press against his. Harry kissed her back and sat up on the bed. "Are you ok?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry said pulling her into his arms and then looked at the others standing in the room.

"Harry, dear, are you sure you're all right?" Lily asked looking her son over with eyes full of tears and pride.

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine," he said and smiled. Ginny shrugged his arms away and motioned to his mother.

"Go on. I know you want to," Ginny said as Harry carefully got up to stand. Harry went up to his mom and Lily wrapped her arms around him, her tears flowing onto his shirt. Harry smiled and felt silent tears roll down his cheeks.

"Oh, now the both of you," James said pulling both of them into his arms and they just stood in the room and Ginny smiled. Harry had his parents and her.

"How?" Harry asked wiping the tears from his face. Lily grabbed her handkerchief and whipped her tears from her face. Lily smiled and pointed to Ginny.

"Someone sensed us around you once you two started going out last year," Lily said as she sat next to James on Ron's bed and Harry sat next to Ginny on his.

"What do you mean?" Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Long story, Harry," Ginny said and held his hand in hers.

"You can tell me later," Harry said nodding.

"I'll be downstairs. You three probably want to catch up," Ginny said and Harry grabbed her hand again.

"How long have you been hiding this from me, you little sneak?" Harry asked.

"Awhile," Ginny said before she left the room. Harry sat on the bed and told his parents all about everything that had happened in Hogwarts and even at the Dursley's. Lily was about to kill her sister after what she heard.

"That surprises me actually. I knew Petunia hated you, Lily, but to take it out on our kid? Doesn't sound like her," James said and Lily shook her head.

"It doesn't surprise me in the least. Petunia was pretty selfish, but it sounds like it was more Vernon's fault then Petunia's," Lily said as she pushed Harry's hair out of his face.

"I swear to god! Ginny! Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Harry could Remus saying as he and two others walked up the stairs.

"I wasn't supposed to, or did you forget, Remus!" Ginny said as she, Remus, and Sirius walked into the room.

"Both of you quite it! You're giving me a headache!" Sirius barked.

"You still barking at everyone?" Harry asked laughing.

"You watch it, buster, or I'll…I'll…prank you," Sirius said before Ginny whipped out her wand.

"Don't even think about it!" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" Sirius said walking up to her and towering over her petite frame.

"Sirius, back off," Harry said and Sirius whined as he backed away and transfigured himself into his dog form and curling up on one of the beds.

"There we go. Good old dog," Harry joked and everyone laughed. Sirius growled, but did nothing more. Ginny sat next to Harry and smiled.

"Happy now?" Ginny said and Harry laughed.

"I'm always happy if you're here," Harry said kissing her quickly before turning back to his dad who wanted to know more about his pranks.

"Try the exploding toilet?" James asked and Harry shook his head.

"Although, I did get ear from Myrtle that a snake came out of one," Harry said and Ginny hit his arm hard.

"Shut up!" Ginny said firmly and Harry said that they'd talk about it later.

"Heard you tried to kill Sirius," James said and Padfoot lifted his head.

"Well, yeah," Harry said and Ginny put her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Lily asked and leaned in closer.

"Well, remember I told you that I heard McGonagall talking abut it? Well, she said that Sirius is the one that gave the secret away. I got mad and when we met I pinned him to the ground," Harry said and James laughed.

"Caught by surprise, Pads?" James asked. Sirius barked at James and went back to his 'dog nap'.

"Yeah," Ron said coming into the room.

"Hey, Ron. How long did you know?" Harry asked and Ron shook his head.

"Just found out. Where's…never mind," Ron said looking at the black dog sleeping at the end of Harry's bed. Ron patted Padfoot's head before he opened his trunk looking for his broom. "Harry, don't forget we're playing today against the girls," Ron said as he grabbed his servicing kit.

"Thanks for the reminder, mate," Harry said as Ron waved to everyone and left.

"Ron looks like a fine young man," Lily said and Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, if you like troublemakers and guys that…well hang out with…well a Quidditch star and a know-it-all," Ginny said laughing.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting, Gin, that it's my idea most of the time," Harry said.

"Yeah…yours or Hermione's," Ginny said as she went into her room.

"Like father like son," Lily and Remus said at the same time. "Sometimes I think I married an idiot," Lily said messing up James's already messed up hair.

"Hey!" James said looking at Lilly with a look of disgust.

"Want to play, dad?" Harry asked pulling out his old Firebolt and his new Firebolt3.

"Hell yes!" James said as he followed Harry and Ginny to the meadow.

"All right! We're playing guys versus girls today!" the twins said as they saw that everyone was there.

"Girls will play all game, and boys will switch in at breaks between every 20min part of the game. Is everything clear?" Fred asked and everyone nodded.

"Good, now let's play a good game," George said as he and the others flew off into the sky.

"Ginny, you're seeker!" Hermione yelled trying to control her broom. Ginny flew up to Harry and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Harry asked and Ginny giggled.

"What do you think? What part of the game are you playing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm playing the whole first half of the game. Why? Playing seeker are you?" Harry said grabbing her onto his broom and flying in loops around in the sky. Ginny grabbed onto his arms and tried to take control, but Harry kept up with the circles. Ginny flipped around at one point and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Harry pulled out of the loops and wrapped his arms around her kissing her back with equal force.

"Oy! Stop kissing, you two! This is Quidditch!" James said laughing.

"Dad! Be quiet!" Harry said and kissed Ginny again before giving her up to her broom.

"I love you even if I have to kick your ass," Ginny said kissing Harry before flying off to where everyone was waiting for them.

**((A/N: I only have one thing to say today...HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!))**

**HarryPotterStarWarsGoddess**


	5. Chapter 4

**((A/N: I'm posting this chapter again because it's now in the correct sequencing. I'm deeply sorry for the screw up and I'll try not to do that again. I love all of my readers and I hope that in the holiday spirit you will review my story. Thank you!!!))**

**Chapter Four**

** _Dirty Tricks _**

As they game went on, Harry and Ginny flew around together looking for the same thing, but also enjoying each other's company. After about a good half hour Ginny spotted the snitch and told Harry that it was in the other direction. Harry flew off after nothing and Ginny caught the snitch before Harry knew that he had been tricked.

"Harry! You just got tricked, mate!" Ron called from the ground.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled looking at Ginny who was holding the small golden ball between her thumb and index finger. Harry flew over to her and grabbed her off her broom quickly kissing her and cutting off her screams. Everyone laughed as they saw Ginny thrash around in Harry's arms. Harry stopped kissing Ginny only to get a hard punch in the arm.

"You know, Miss Weasley, you have a very bad temper," Harry said as he floated down to the ground.

"Sounds like someone else we know," Remus and Sirius said looking over at Lilly.

"Mum! They're talking about you!" Harry yelled over at his mom while pointing at Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks just as Lily came running after them.

"I'm going to hex the both of you into the next century!" Lily yelled after the two of them.

"Help!" they yelled as hexes were fired at them.

"Now you've done it," James said smiling at Harry before chasing after Lily.

"Now, Ginny, what am I to do with you?" Harry said taking Ginny into his arms bridal style and carrying her into the house and up into Ron's room.

"No, Harry, don't tickle me," Ginny gasped as she felt his hands trace over her hips and legs. Harry smiled before straddling her on the bed and laying on top of her. Harry was careful not to put to much pressure on her. Harry kissed her soft lips. Ginny melted under the warmth of his body against hers.

"I wouldn't do that, my love. I'm just going to torture you," Harry said dragging his tongue across Ginny's lips and down to her neck. Ginny lifted Harry's chin and kissed his lips with a burst of passion. Harry pulled his lips away and Ginny fingered threw his hair. Harry rolled off of Ginny and stood up, and she glared daggers at him.

"That was a dirty trick, Harry," Ginny said wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him down onto the bed.

"No, this is a dirty trick, Gin Gin," Harry said and Ginny kicked him hard on the shin. "Abusive!" Harry said in her ear and she licked his neck.

"Don't call me that and I won't be," Ginny said licking Harry's lips and quickly guided her tongue into his mouth.

"Wow, Gin, are we moving to fast?" Harry asked pushing Ginny away and she sighed.

"I guess you're right, Harry. I guess we are," Ginny said sadly.

"Gin, don't be like that," Harry said kissing her softly. "You can still sleep in here tonight...with me," Harry said softly into her ear and she shivered as her heart raced. "Now," Harry said getting up and clapping his hands, "I think we should go downstairs. You know, before everyone starts to think we're doing something…" Harry didn't finish before Ron came bursting into the room.

"I hope to god that you two are dressed in here," Ron said holding his hand over his eyes.

"Ron, of course we are, you idiot! Now get your arse on that bed so I can tickle you!" Ginny said pushing Ron onto the bed and pulling off his shirt to tickle him. Hermione came in and joined in with the tickling. Ron's face was beat red as Harry pulled off Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry, put us down!" they said together.

"Hey, Ron, you take Hermione and I'll get Gin Gin," Harry said as he tossed Hermione onto Ron's bed and Ginny onto his. It was a night full of laughs and giggles as the girls trying to defend themselves and the boys just tickling more.

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs but they didn't hear. Ron ignored his stomach as he stopped tickling Hermione and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ignorant prat!" Hermione said as she felt his hands go under her shirt and up onto her stomach. Ron smiled and kissed her neck.

"Pain in the arse," Ginny said in Harry's ear as he lay next to her laughing. Harry took his shirt off and Ginny grinned to herself. His chest and abs were amazing, and, not to mention, looking like they had been chiseled from stone. His chest was soft but muscular and his abs were hard and perfect.

"You still love me," both boys said and the girls laughed.

"Yes, I'll always love you," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

"Of course, Ronnie-poo, I love you," Hermione said and Ginny laughed at his nickname.

"Hermione! Not here…in front of Harry, and Ginny," Ron said licking her lips.

"Ronnie-poo?" Harry asked, "Hermione, is that the best you could come up with?"

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione and Ron said throwing pillows at his head. "I've got to get to bed," Hermione said, "Ginny, you coming?"

"No, I'm already in bed…or I will be once I get changed," Ginny said looking down and seeing that she was still wearing today's clothes. "I won't be long, Harrykins," Ginny said kissing his neck before leaving.

"I thought 'Ronnie-poo' was bad, but 'Harrykins' takes the cake," Ron said laughing as he pulled his jeans off and slipped into a pair of sweats.

"Shut up, _Ronnie-poo_," Harry said taking off his pants and putting a shield up as Ron's pillow came flying at him.

"Whatever, _Harrykins_," Ron said and Harry sent a love hex Ron's way. Ron walked into the hall and into the girls' room. Ginny ran into the room and they soon heard Hermione moan very loudly.

"Oy! Harry! Get your paws off of Ginny!" Fred and George called from their room.

"Not this seventeen-year-old that you need to worry about," Harry said as he blushed.

"Ronald Weasley! Get in your own bloody bed!" Mrs. Weasley called from her room.

"RON!" everyone was at the door before Harry or Ginny could move. Ginny was laughing and Harry was trying not to. The twins walked into Ron's room and starting rolling on the floor, their mouths open, but nothing coming out of them and they were gasping for breath. Mr. Weasley opened the door and was first to see that Hermione and Ron were deep into a snogging fest. Ron's hands were all over Hermione and hers were the same. Mrs. Weasley just rolled her eyes and dragged her husband back to bed.

"What are zey doing?" Fleur asked looking at Bill. "Eet looks like zey are eating zer faces," she said as Bill pulled her back down the stairs and into their room. Ginny pulled Harry back to the bed and kissed his bare chest. Harry and Ginny lay in bed for the longest time trying to drone out Ron and Hermione. Harry looked down at Ginny and smiled.

"I love you," Harry said kissing her cheek and holding her close.

"I love you, too. Promise you won't leave without me," Ginny said and Harry sighed in frustration. Harry shook his head, but knew that she would come anyway.

"I promise, just promise me that if I say it's too dangerous that you'll believe me," Harry said pleading her. Ginny nodded against his chest and kissed his soft lips. Ginny licked his lips and slipped her tongue between them. This time Harry didn't pull away but put his tongue in her mouth in return

"I love you, Ginerva Weasley," Harry said against her lips.

"I love you, too, Harry Potter," Ginny said against his.

**((A/N: Thank you for reviewing and I wish all of you, my lovely readers, a happy holiday!!!!!! See you soon!!))**

**HarryPotterStarWarsGoddess**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_**Wedding Chaos**_

Weeks went by and the only thing on Harry's mind was the fact that Bill and Fleur's wedding was coming up soon. Ginny was running around like a turkey with its head cut off. Mrs. Weasley was sending her and Hermione to Diagon Alley to get supplies for the wedding hall (The Great Hall). Ginny and Hermione were out of the house one day and Harry and Ron were talking.

"So you're still ok with me and Gin?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"I've decided that if she wants to date you than she can, but remember that if you hurt her…you won't have your best mate anymore," Ron said and Harry just laughed. Ron would never go threw with a threat like that, but sometimes Harry wasn't too sure.

"If you didn't say that, mate, I'd be worried as hell," Harry said as he and Ron walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Fleur standing in the middle of the room in her wedding dress. Damn, now they were in for it!

"Boys! Out!" Mrs. Weasley screamed and the boys fled the house. They ran threw the tall grass and settled down under a tall maple tree.

"Well, now I know I'm welcome," Harry said sarcastically and Ron laughed as he waved to the girls as they were just getting back from town.

"I'll kill Fleur if she sends us to anymore flower shops. My allergies are starting to act up!" Ginny said sneezing. Then she doubled over and sneezed about ten times in a row. Hermione placed a sympathetic hand on Ginny's back and helped Ginny move toward the house.

"I've got a potion you can take, Gin, come on," Hermione said leading Ginny to the house. They walked inside and up the stairs to Ginny's room and stayed there doing homework until Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner.

"Ginny? She has allergies?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"It's weird actually, she's the only one," Ron said and Harry looked at him. That was strange. Harry put it to the back of his mind and focused on what he was going to do to Ginny tonight, nothing too bad, but enough to make her laugh at his antics at least.

Later that night Ginny kissed Harry's chest as she lay next to him in his bed. Ginny snuggled closer to Harry as he relaxed. She nuzzled her head slightly to make him relax further.

"Today was one hell of a day," Harry whispered as he let his hands travel over Ginny's back.

"Yeah, but I guess it'll be like this for a while. The wedding's in a few weeks and then it'll be closer to the time when we have to leave," Ginny said but Harry shook his head. Ginny lifted her head to look at him.

"No, Hogwarts doesn't open until September, or did you forget?" Harry said and Ginny looked at Harry funny. Harry smiled.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ginny asked looking up into his emerald green eyes.

"Well, I can't have you miss out on a year of Hogwarts, now can I?" Harry asked looking down into her bright blue eyes rimmed in emerald green. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"We're going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as she shifted so she could look more closely into Harry's eyes.

"Indeed," Harry said kissing her lips. Ginny looked perplexed.

"I thought that we were going after the horcruxes," Ginny asked and Harry looked at her.

"How did you know about those?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told me," Ginny closed her eyes and fell asleep in Harry's strong arms.

"Ok, Ginny, what ever you say, my love," Harry whispered and sighed. What a year it was going to be.

Less than a week later the wedding had arrived. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were informed that they would have the castle to themselves for a month or so before the staff started to arrive. Remus and Tonks were the only others that were going to be there.

The train ride was interesting to say the least as you could imagine. Hermione and Ginny had to change into their dresses in front of their boyfriends (Ron didn't like the idea of Harry seeing his sister naked, but the idea of him seeing Hermione in the nude got him off it), and Ginny and Harry went into a different compartment.

"I won't look," Harry said pulling down the shades in the compartment. He had turned away from her and was starting to take his shoes off.

"Nonsense, Harry, you're going to see me naked some time," Ginny said and Harry turned around. He looked into her eyes and went slightly pink.

"I just…" Harry shut his mouth as Ginny planted her lips on his and fingered threw his hair. She drew his head closer to hers in an effort to deepen the kiss, but then she abruptly pulled away.

"Want to help a girl take off her clothes?" Ginny asked. Harry laughed and kissed her lips lightly. It was a silent yes, but just in case she didn't get the message.

"I guess, but only if you…wow," Harry said looking at Ginny who had already taken off her top, bra, shoes, socks, and jeans.

"Like what you see?" Ginny asked as she still played with a few strands of his hair.

"Y-yeah," Harry stuttered. Ginny laughed and pulled his pants off as he kicked his shoes and socks off. His mind went blank for a second as Ginny kissed his neck and smiled into a kiss. "Why are we doing this again?" Harry asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"We need to get changed for the wedding," Ginny said kissing Harry's clothed chest, but it wasn't clothed for long. Ginny pulled Harry's shirt over his head and kissed his bare chest.

"Oh, right," Harry said as he felt her fingers go from his abs to the waistband of his boxers. "Ginny?" Harry looked at her and she sighed. She nodded as she moved away from him knowing that if she went further that Harry might hate her the next morning. Straining their relationship was something she would leave to him.

"I get it, I get it," Ginny said pulling her dress from its bag. Ginny jumped into the dress and turned so her back was facing Harry. "Harry, could you zip me up?" Ginny asked and Harry smiled. As he pulled the zipper up he left a trail of kisses up her back.

"How was that for zipping you into your dress?" Harry asked as he looked at the blue silk dress that clung to her curves. Harry smiled and kissed her neck. It was clad with a silver chain that held a silver and ruby lion pendant that she said reminded her of him.

"You need to get dressed, too," Ginny said passing him his pants and then his white shirt. Harry put his pants on and then the shirt. Ginny walked over to him and tucked his shirt in his pants for him. She smiled up at him and let him look at her with lust filled eyes.

"Thanks," Harry said kissing her neck before pulling his head away. He let her wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss his neck like he had hers.

"Anything to get my hands down your pants," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear and licked his earlobe. Harry shuddered and then smiled.

"Ginny Weasley, are you trying to get into my pants?" Harry asked and Ginny smiled mischievously.

"What if I am?" Ginny asked as she tugged Harry closer to her and licked his lips playfully.

"I might just take you up on that offer this year," Harry said kissing her lips and pulling her closer. She smiled up at him and nodded as she thought of what that particular event would feel like with Harry.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to resist," Ginny said as she kissed his lips lovingly and then walked out of the compartment to see if Hermione and Ron were done changing, leaving Harry to run to the bathroom to fix his 'problem'.

**((A/N: I hope everyone liked the update there's more on the way. I hope to see you soon!! Review please before you leave.**

_Zeela_


End file.
